Sunset
by Afuri
Summary: AU - Kami menatap matahari yang terbenam sambil bergandengan tangan. Aku ingin waktu berhenti seperti ini selamanya. Namun manusia hanya bisa berharap..


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : SasuSai**

**Genre : Angst/Romance**

**Warning : Shonen-ai, typo**

**A/N : maaf saya tidak bisa berhenti bermain-main dengan sasusai seperti ini (_ _)**

**Sunset**

Kematian adalah bagian yang tidak bisa dipisahkan dari kehidupan. Dan bagaimanapun bentuknya kematian selalu sangat menyakitkan.

Saat usiaku delapan tahun, aku melihatnya. Bagaimana pria bertopeng itu mengacungkan pistolnya ke kepala ayahku. Dia hanyalah pegawai kantoran biasa. Kami hidup dengan sederhana. Ibu meninggal tak lama setelah melahirkanku. Bahkan akupun tak pernah melihat wajahnya. Itu tidak akan begitu menyakitkan jika kita tidak terlalu mengenal almarhum itu. Tidak, bahkan aku memang sama sekali tidak mengenal ibuku. Hanya terkadang aku sedikit merasa miris jika melihat seorang anak berjalan bersama wanita dewasa yang menggandeng tangannya. Lalu aku akan merasa sangat marah saat anak itu menendang wanita itu karena dia tidak memberinya perman yang diminta.

Seakan aku ingin berteriak, "Berikan saja wanita itu padaku!"

Manusia selalu tidak menghargai apa yang telah tuhan karuniakan untuknya.

Itu adalah hari kamis saat aku dan ayah pergi ke bank. Di tengah perjalanan hujan turun begitu deras. Awan hitam memenuhi angkasa dan petir yang menyambar liar sangat menakutkan bagi anak kecil seusiaku. Ayah memelukku erat. Dan aku tersenyum padanya. Kami mengantri seperti biasa sampai tiba-tiba beberapa laki-laki bertopeng muncul dan menyuruh kami semua diam dan merunduk.

Aku tidak menangis seperti seorang anak laki-laki gendut yang memegang lollipop besar ditangannya. Aku tidak berteriak seperti wanita-wanita bermake up yang memakai rok pendek selutut. Aku hanya diam. Aku bahkan tidak begitu mengerti apa yang terjadi. Sampai tiba-tiba seorang pria menarik seorang pegawai kantoran biasa. Menempelkan ujung pistol pada dahinya. Lalu mulai berteriak dengan kata-kata yang tidak aku mengerti. Tidak, bukan kata-kata orang itu yang tidakku mengerti. Namun aku yang sama sekali tidak mendengarnya. Karena perhatianku hanya berpusat pada pegawai kantoran biasa itu. Ayahku.

Seolah hanya ada aku dan ayah di tempat itu. Namun ada jurang lebar yang memisahkan kita. Dan di belakang ayahku aku melihatnya. Sesosok makhluk bertudung hitam. Menyeringai jahat padaku sambil mengarahkan senjatanya pada leher ayahku. Aku ingin berteriak. Aku ingin berlari kepadanya. Namun seolah ada suara-suara yang membisikiku untuk tetap diam. Seolah suara itu menghipnotis seluruh inderaku untuk menjadi lumpuh.

Bagaimanapun itu semua hanya imajinasiku sebagai seorang anak kecil. Tidak ada malaikat maut, tidak ada malaikat penjagaku. Hanya ada orang-orang kota yang ketakutan, para perampok yang mulai memasukkan uang ke tempat mereka. Dan sesosok laki-laki yang tak bernyawa tergeletak di lantai.

Ada banyak kemungkinan yang selalu aku pikirkan hingga kini. Seperti, andai waktu itu aku tidak meminta ayah untuk membeli kue dan es krim terlebih dahulu. Mungkin kami tidak akan bertemu para perampok di bank saat itu. Dan mungkin kini ayah dapat melihatku lulus dari universitas dengan senyuman bangga di wajahnya. Hei aku seorang mahasiswa seni dan aku lulus dengan nilai terbaik di sini.

"Selamat ya Sai." Teman-temanku bergantian memelukku sambil mengucapkan beberapa kata selamat untukku. Aku tersenyum pada mereka karena hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan. Sesudah upacara kelulusan kami mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan. Hanya terdiri dari beberapa pria yang mabuk-mabukan di dalam bar. Kami mulai berceloteh mengenai ingatan kami sepanjang menjadi seorang mahasiswa. Aku hanya mendengarkan mereka dan sesekali tersenyum saat diperlukan.

Pesta berakhir dan kami kembali pada kehidupan masing-masing. Aku masih cukup sadar sehingga aku masih bisa mengendarai mobilku sendiri. Hanya butuh waktu 15 menit untuk sampai di apartemenku dan segera membenamkan wajah ke dalam bantal.

Aku terbangun dengan sakit kepala yang menyengat. Duniaku serasa berputar dan aku tahu ini akan jadi buruk. Aku berlari ke kamar mandi saat merasa gumpalan di dalam lambungku naik sampai ke tenggorokan. Aku memuntahkan seluruh isi perutku. Terengah-engah aku berjalan ke dapur untuk mengisi tenggorakanku yang serak dengan air putih.

Langit cukup cerah hari itu. Namun tidak dengan diriku. Aku berjalan malas ke kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan diri. Hanya makan waktu 5 menit dan setelah itu aku membuat sarapan seadanya untuk diriku. Memakan omeletku dengan lambat, aku kembali menerawang ke masa laluku. Masa lalu yang selalu menghantuiku hingga saat ini. Aku pernah berkonsultasi pada seorang psikolog namun itu tidak terlalu membuahkan hasil. Seorang temanku bilang aku akan selalu terjebak dengan masa lalu. Itu semacam trauma masa kecil dan akan sangat sulit menghilangkannya.

Berkali-kali aku meyakinkan diriku bahwa apapun yang terjadi pada orang-orang di sekitarku bukanlah kesalahanku. Namun aku selalu berandai dan berandai. Andai ibu tidak melahirkanku, mungkin dia masih hidup bahagia sampai sekarang. Atau andai aku yang dijadikan sandera saat itu, bukan ayahku.

Aku menampar pikiranku sendiri untuk kembali kekenyataan. Sangat sulit rasanya melalui semua ini. Aku sudah hidup selama 24 tahun dan setiap harinya hatiku seakan diiris secara perlahan. Dulu hampir setiap malam aku selalu menangis sampai akhirnya saat berusia 16 tahun, air mataku telah mengering.

"Apa yang membuatmu tidak mengangkat panggilanku?" Aku mendongakkan kepalaku untuk menatap pria yang tiba-tiba ada di depanku. Uchiha Sasuke. Aku menatapnya kebingungan sampai akhirnya aku mengingat sesuatu dan segera bangkit menuju kamarku. Aku mengambil ponsel yang masih ada di dalam saku celana jeansku semalam, lalu kembali pada Sasuke.

"Maaf aku tidak mendengar nada deringnya," ucapku. Kulihat ada 9 panggilan dan 3 pesan darinya. Sasuke mendesah kesal lalu berjalan ke arah ruang tamu dan aku mengikutinya. Kami duduk bersebelahan di sofa.

Sasuke adalah temanku. Mungkin lebih dari sekedar teman. Kami tak pernah membicarakan hubungan ini sekalipun namun kami telah tidur bersama. Sasuke mempunyai kunci apartemenku sehingga dia bisa masuk ke sini kapanpun dia mau. Namun dia tidak memberikan kunci apartemennya padaku. Dan aku enggan memintanya.

Ada hal-hal yang aku pikir adalah sebuah kesalahan pada Sasuke. Maksudku, takdir yang harus dilaluinya. Sasuke hidup bahagia dengan kakak laki-laki dan ayahnya. Namun ibunya telah meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu karena jantung yang lemah. Dan sangat tidak adil karena penyakit itu diturunkan kepada Sasuke.

Terkadang aku berharap aku tidak pernah mengenal Sasuke.

"Katakan apa rencanamu hari ini?" Sasuke bertanya padaku sambil menyalakan sebatang rokok ditangannya. Aku menggeleng pelan. "Tidak ada," ucapku.

Sasuke menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam sambil menerawang kearah layar televisi yang mati di depan kami. "Ikutlah denganku," ucapnya kemudian.

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum. Ya. Apapun akan kulakukan untuknya.

Sasuke membawaku ke pantai. Kami memarkir mobil di penginapan, nampak Sasuke telah merencakan ini jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya. Setelah kami mendapatkan kunci kamar, dia mengajakku berjalan-jalan di pantai. Angin sepoi-sepoi dan aroma air garam membuatku sejenak merasa berada di dunia lain.

Kami menyusuri garis-garis pantai dalam diam. Hanya deburan ombak yang terdengar sampai tiba-tiba Sasuke menarikku kearah laut. Aku menjerit dan dia tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai akhirnya kami berdua terjatuh dan basah kuyup. Kami mulai bermain air, saling menyiram dan menenggelamkan kepala lawan dan terus tertawa hingga matahari telah berubah warna menjadi oranye.

Kami kembali ke pantai dan merebahkan diri berdampingan. Dapat ku dengar nafas Sasuke yang terengah-engah di sebelahku. Kami basah dan kelelahan. Dan sekali lagi dalam diam, kami menatap matahari yang tenggelam sambil bergandengan tangan. Aku ingin waktu berhenti seperti ini selamanya. Namun manusia hanya bisa berharap.

Seminggu setelah kami pergi ke pantai, Sasuke kembali masuk rumah sakit. Sementara aku baru saja diterima bekerja di sebuah perusahaan desain. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaanku di hari pertama. Dan itu berakhir cukup buruk. Aku melakukan banyak kesalahan dan para senior dengan senang hati terus membebaniku dengan tugas-tugas yang menyulitkan bagiku. Aku pulang larut malam dan saat itu jam besuk telah berakhir. Aku mengakhiri hari ini dengan terus menerawang keluar jendela tanpa bisa memejamkan mataku.

Sasuke keluar dari rumah sakit tiga hari kemudian tanpa sekalipun aku sempat menjenguknya. Dia menungguku di apartemenku. Aku tidak bisa menatap matanya.

"Pekerjaanmu benar-benar menyita waktu ya?" ujar Sasuke sambil menghisap rokoknya. Aku menundukkan wajahku dan menggigit bibirku.

"Maaf," ujarku kemudian. Aku tak pernah bisa mengerjakan pekerjaanku dengan benar dan orang-orang di sana selalu mencari-cari alasan untuk terus membuatku tertahan di kantor dan menjadi orang terakhir yang keluar dari sana.

"Dokter bilang hanya tinggal 6 bulan lagi."

Aku membelalakkan mata menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Seakan baru saja ada seseorang yang mengatakan aku akan menemui ajalku besok. Ada rasa sakit yang menyerang dadaku tiba-tiba saat melihat wajah dinginnya yang tanpa ekspresi. Dia masih menghisap rokoknya dengan tenang seolah dia baru mengatakan hal-hal sederhana seperti, "Sai, besok aku akan pergi keluar kota," atau "jangan menghubungiku besok karena aku ada ujian."

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu."

Seolah Sasuke menyadarkanku dari lamunanku, aku tersentak. Dan tanpa aku sadari pandangan mataku menjadi buram lalu cairan hangat mulai keluar dari sudut-sudut mataku. Aku terkesiap, mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata dan menghapus air mataku namun mereka hanya mengalir semakin deras.

Tanganku gemetaran namun aku masih berusaha menghapus air mataku. Seakan itu adalah air terjun yang tak akan berhenti mengalir. Itu adalah tangisan pertamaku semenjak aku berusia 16 tahun. Sasuke hanya diam disebelahku. Masih menghisap rokoknya sambil menerawang keluar jendela tanpa menatapku.

Keesokan harinya aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari pekerjaanku. Aku menghabiskan malam tadi berdua dengan Sasuke. Saling memeluk dan bercumbu. Seakan-akan tidak akan ada hari esok untuk kami berdua.

"Kau pikir mencari pekerjaan itu gampang!"

Aku tahu Sasuke akan marah padaku. Aku hanya tersenyum padanya dan mengecup bibirnya. Sasuke mendesah kesal sambil mendorongku lembut ke sofa. Dia mengangkangiku lalu membalas ciumanku. Kami berpautan cukup lama sampai salah satu dari kami melepaskan diri untuk menghirup udara bebas sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Tidak masalah kalau hanya untuk membiayai hidupku sendiri. Aku bisa kerja part time," ucapku. Sasuke mengambil tempat di sebelahku sambil merapikan kemejanya yang berantakan. Hmm my bad.

"Itu tak akan cukup untuk membiayai hidupmu yang boros…" Sasuke melirik ke sebuah kanvas kosong dan beberapa merk tinta dan cat air di sebelahnya.

"Sasuke kau tahu aku tak bisa hidup tanpa melukis."

"Oh ya? Kau pikir berapa harga cat-cat konyol yang kau beli hampir setiap hari itu?"

Aku tersenyum sekali lagi sambil merapikan rambut Sasuke. "Aku tidak membelinya tiap hari. Lagi pula aku tak akan menyentuh lukisan itu selama ada laki-laki berambut gagak di dekatku."

Sasuke mencibirku. Dia menangkap pergelangan tanganku lalu menarikku kepelukannya. Kadang-kadang ada masa dimana kami saling menggoda seperti ini. Dan hampir setiap hari aku selalu menantikan masa-masa itu.

Sasuke kembali tidur di apartemenku malam itu. Juga malam-malam selanjutnya. Dan waktu tanpa kami sadari berlalu dengan begitu cepat. Hari berganti hari, bulan berganti bulan, lalu tahun berganti tahun. Dokter bilang hanya 6 bulan. Namun itu adalah 15 bulan setelah aku keluar dari pekerjaan pertamaku.

Sasuke tersenyum dan cairan hangat kembali aku rasakan di pipiku. Sasuke begitu pucat dan kurus sekarang. Dan aku tahu semua penderitaannya akan berakhir sebentar lagi. Dokter akhirnya memperbolehkannya keluar setelah 3 bulan dia terus berada di rumah sakit. Kami tahu itu berarti waktu bagi Sasuke telah benar-benar habis. Dan dia memintaku untuk membawanya ke pantai. Menikmati matahari tenggelam seperti dulu lagi.

Sasuke mengecupku lembut dan menghapus air mataku. Itu hanya membuat tenggorokanku terasa tercekik dan seolah aku telah kehilangan semua hal berharga yang aku miliki, aku menangis begitu keras.

Kenapa hidup ini begitu menyakitkan? Aku terus bertanya pada diriku sendiri. Aku terus menatap langit sambil berharap mereka akan menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Jangan menangis Sai." Sasuke kembali menghapus air mataku. Jari-jarinya menyisiri wajahku seolah dia ingin terus mengingat wajahku sampai kapanpun. Dia membuatku menatap dirinya lalu dia tersenyum kemudian membenamkan wajahnya di dadaku.

Setelah itu tidak ada suara lagi yang terdengar kecuali deburan ombak dan suara tangisku. Sasuke telah menutup matanya dalam pelukanku. Dan tangisanku terus bertambah keras, semakin keras hingga aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaraku lagi setelah itu.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**Like it?**

**Dislike it?**

**Review please~**


End file.
